Genggaman
by yuchunuke
Summary: Ia, bukannya tidak mau pulang, Tapi memang tidak bisa— Kise/Kagami. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Untuk yang ke sembilan kali, si surai merah bergradasi hitam menguap lebar sambil sesekali menyeka cairan bening di ujung pelupuk mata. Sepasang manik rubi miliknya memandang jenuh pada sesosok _bunga matahari_ yang sejak dua jam lalu masih mengunyah kentang goreng. Kalau orang menyebut Kagami Taiga adalah monster pemakan burger karena memang dasarnya dia rakus, yang satu ini tidak bisa disebut demikian karena ia menyebut dirinya memang butuh _obat_ pereda stress.

Makan banyak, perut kenyang, hati senang.

"Kalau mau pulang ya duluan saja, masih ada lima belas porsi lagi menantiku _ssu_."

Kening Taiga berkedut, "kau berkata seolah-olah aku sedang menunggumu."

"Eh? Aku tidak bilang, lho." Dia, Kise Ryouta, terkekeh diantara suapan terakhir. "Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya perpisahan, kan? Nah, _see ya_, Kagamicchi!"

Satu kedutan lagi di kening Taiga, tapi tidak berkata apapun. Sangat jelas ia geram sampai mengepalkan sebelah tangannya kuat-kuat. Senyum polos secerah matahari milik Ryouta telah mendidihkan kepalanya. Inilah saatnya untuk menonjok wajah itu. Ya, ancang-ancang, Taiga mengangkat tangannya dan ternyata menuju arah yang berlawanan ke arah ponselnya ketika ia sadar kalau Ryouta itu model dan pasti memiliki atasan yang berwewenang. Mungkin Taiga memang _bandel_, tapi setidaknya ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak memilih masuk ke penjara hanya karena mematahkan hidung si pemuda cantik di sebelahnya

'_Kuroko pasti belum jauh dari sini._' Pikir Taiga sambil mengetik sebuah pesan untuk orang yang sedang dipikirkannya barusan dengan cepat kilat.

**_'Cepat kembali ke Maji Burger. Sekarang'_**

"Rupanya duduk disini itu paling aman ya. Tidak ada penggemar yang meneriaki namaku dan membuat kericuhan seperti biasanya _ssu_!"

"Hn."

"Dan Kagamicchi masih disini? Nanti pelatihnya marah lho."

"..."

"Kok malah diam? Mau irit kata kayak Kurokocchi biar _cool_?" Ryouta tertawa penuh ruah setelah menelan habis kentang terakhir. Meskipun masih ada satu bungkus lagi. "Mau diantar pulang sama model _ssu_? Hahaha!"

Taiga mencoba meredam emosinya dan lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi. Ia berusaha keras untuk mencari kata-kata yang mampu menutup mulut si surai emas tanpa harus melayangkan tinju di sana. Masalahnya, Taiga tidak bisa.

"Kise—"

Bagus! Ponselnya bergetar dua kali pertanda pesan masuk. Taiga cepat-cepat membaca balasan pesan Kuroko, '_Kuroko tolong cepat kembali..._'

_'__**Aku kembali sekarang. Kebetulan aku lupa beli **_**milkshake****_.'_**

Taiga mengela napas lega secara terang-terangan meskipun itu hanya terjadi sesaat karena ia merasaan sengatan yang luar biasa mengalir melalui darahnya dan itu berasal dari sebelah tangannya yang masih berada di bawah meja. Bukan, Taiga tidak menggenggam barang-barang yang berbahaya semacam kabal dan sejenisnya.

Justru ia yang _digenggam_... sejak barusan. Ini masalahnya, Kagami Taiga tidak bisa pulang.

"Kise..."

"Hng? Apa?"

"Makannya bisa cepat?" Taiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Memberengut.

Sebelah alis milik Ryouta terangkat karena bingung namun tidak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, "makan cepat bukannya bikin senang."

Hening mengitari mereka hanya untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya si surai merah bergradasi hitam memutuskan untuk berdiri. Pun itu membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba merona karena _sesuatu_ yang memenggenggamnya ikut bergerak, sesuatu yang tidak langsung membuat Taiga kembali pada posisinya karena permukaan kulit yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya.

Ryouta tertawa seperti biasanya. Disamping itu, tidak ada lagi bungkus kentang yang tersisa di meja_—_sepengelihatan Taiga. Itu berarti ia sudah _sembuh_ dan ia yang memperhatikan itu buru-buru menarik tangannya, ya, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ryouta yang sejak awal menahannya untuk pulang. Sayangnya, tidak berhasil dan tidak pernah bisa berhasil.

"Kise_ bastard! Release my hand!"_

"Hah?"

"_I can't go home because of this!_"

"Hah?" Ryouta memperhatikan tangannya yang sekarang masih _menahan_ tangan Taiga di bawah meja, ia cuman mengenggam, bukan mencengkram. "Kagamicchi bisa menarik tangannya sendiri kan? Aku tidak pakai tenaga kok pegangnya."

"Ki—"

"Kalau tidak suka, kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau menepis tanganku?"

"_That is—_"

Ryouta bergerak. Menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat pada Taiga dengan seringai kecil, "Kagamicchi senang ya, digenggam olehku? Iya kan, _ssu_?"

Demi bumi, Taiga benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah si _bunga matahari_ sekarang juga! Kalau perlu menjejalkan seluruh bungkus kentang goreng di sana pada mulutnya! Dan kini ia sudah berancang-ancang untuk melayangkan tinjunya dan lagi-lagi di interupsi oleh jari-jari Ryouta yang saling menyemat pada jari-jarinya yang kecoklatan. Ibu jari miliknya mengelus penuh lembut pada tepian punggung tangan Taiga.

Sontak Taiga melempar tatapan tajam padanya yang dibalas oleh seulas senyum tipis.

Wajah Kagami Taiga sekarang merah. Kepalanya siap meledak kapan pun. Jantungnya berpacu tak statis. Dan yang bisa mengakhiri ini hanya Kuroko.

'_Dimana Kuroko... katanya—'_

Tiba-tiba jarak wajah diantara mereka tinggal satu jengkal, "Kagamicchi! Aku masih ada beberapa potong kentang lagi, nih, aku suapi ya _ssu_~!"

"M-MENJAUH KAU, KUNING!"

Lagi, wajah Kagami Taiga sekarang merah—lebih kental warnanya sampai menjalar ke telinga. Setelah ini, kepalanya dipastikan meledak dan ia tidak mau sampai itu terjadi karena impiannya sebagai orang nomor satu di Jepang belum tercapai... Pikir Taiga yang masih sempat-sempatnya.

Lalu ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia segera melepaskan diri kemudian berlari menjauh, hendak keluar dari Maji Burger secepat mungkin dan mencari Kuroko—walau lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini dari Kise Ryouta atau tidak ia akan ditertawakan lagi. Sudah cukup.

Dan begitu ia membuka pesan...

**_'Tapi kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menarikmu pulang dari Kise-kun. Lebih baik beli _****milkshake****_nya besok saja. Maaf Kagami-kun. Selamat malam.'_**

"Kagamicchi~! Tunggu aku _ssu yo~!_"

**END—**

* * *

A/N: Salam kenal, saya author baru di fandom ini, pindahan dari fandom sebelah dan sudah hampir 2 tahun tidak menulis FF -3-v Dan saya memang baru-baru ini _love this pair so much_. Heheh.


End file.
